1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device, and more particularly to a quick connector which is adapted for a male adapter of an apparatus inserting and positioning therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical quick connector is disposed at one end of a pipe and adapted for a male adapter of an apparatus to be connected with the pipe quickly. A conventional quick connector, such as disclosed in TW Pat. No. 268559, comprises a retainer which is detachably received in a recess of the joint portion. A clamping end of the retainer engages in an embedded groove of the male adapter. Whereby the male adapter is able to be smoothly connected to the pipe firmly so that the male adapter does not loosen and separate from the pipe to fall down to the ground.
However, after said retainer engages the male adapter, the retainer hardly detaches from the male adapter. Users have to take great pains to remove the C-shaped retainer from the embedded groove of the male adapter. Moreover, in the removing process, the retainer could be deformed seriously, even broken. Furthermore, the C-shaped retainer is quite lighter, thinner, and smaller. When users take it out, it would separate from the recess of the joint portion completely. The users must put it away carefully, otherwise it would be lost easily.
There is a conventional quick connector, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,063, can resolve said disadvantages of the quick connector disclosed in TW Pat. No. 268559. Its retainer has some advantages. For example, the retainer engages and disengages from the male adapter quickly. Besides, the retainer could not separate from the joint portion. However, when users would like to the retainer disengage from the male adapter, the male adapter has to rotate to some particular angle so as to be removed from the quick connector. Said detaching means is so inefficient and very difficult to operate, therefore, users would waste much time and energy.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.